


Chateau

by Galaxydweebs



Category: Harringrove - Fandom, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Harringrove, M/M, Short One Shot, also slightly ooc, i have no reason for this except being soft, not canon, this shit made me soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxydweebs/pseuds/Galaxydweebs
Summary: Sometimes Steve just likes to hear Billy tell him the story of their first i love you's





	Chateau

“Do you remember,” Steve spoke softly, not tearing his eyes away from the clear night sky. It was a perfect night, the summer air still warm as the two of them lay on the hood of Billy’s Camaro, blurting out anything and everything that came to their minds.

“Hm?” Billy gave a small reply, but enough for Steve to know he was still listening as he lay with his eyes closed, just listening to the sound of Steve's voice.

“The night you told me you loved me.” Steve continued, his voice now softer, almost embarrassed, as he finally looked away from the sky, watching as Billy smiled at his words.

“I don’t think I could ever forget that.” Billy said as he looked over, opening his eyes to meet Steve’s gaze.

“You wore a green sweater, the one that’s a little too big for you, and we drove out of town to go to that diner that you liked- what was it called-  _ Rovers. _ ” Billy laughed, pausing as he remembered it all. 

“The ride there, you couldn’t decide what to listen to. So you picked up the tape I made, and without a doubt you sang along to every single song. I remember how beautiful you looked.” Billy stopped, moving to tuck some of the loose hair behind Steve’s ear.

“You still look as pretty as that night. That night when it was only us and the old people at the diner, and they looked at us like we were crazy- and we  _ were _ . I remember how we kissed in the car before heading back home. I remember walking you to your door, but you asked me to come in- talking about how it was an awfully big house to be alone in- and you wanted me to make it feel a little less alone. That night when it was nothing but us. I said it before you fell asleep, I lied wide awake and just took you in- how  _ beautiful _ you looked- and to be honest I didn’t think you’d hear me, yet the words still fell out…” Billy paused with a smile. “ _ ‘I love you, Steve Harrington _ .’ And you just gave me that sleepy smile and said-”

“I love you too billy Hargrove.” Steve finished for him, moving to cup Billy’s cheek, giving him a sweet, soft kiss.

“Why’d you ask?” Billy laughed a little against his lips

“I just thought I’d ask… I guess I just- couldn’t recall it” Steve hummed as he kissed him again, but they both knew that he just wanted to hear Billy tell him the story.

**Author's Note:**

> yall..be gentle this is my first time posting shit here.. but it was too soft for me not to post


End file.
